1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and devices for securing a heat sink to an electronic substructure.
2. Background of the Related Art
A heatsink is commonly used to cool heat-generating components in electronic equipment, such as computer systems. For example, a processor, such as a central processing unit (“CPU”), generates a considerable amount of heat, and must be reliably cooled to remain operational and prevent damage to the CPU. A variety of methods and devices are known in the art for securing a heatsink to a circuit board. The importance of cooling heat-generating components such as CPUs leads to the desire for reliably securing a heatsink in a manner that ensures positive engagement between the heatsink and the heat-generating component to be cooled. The economics of computer system manufacturing leads to a desire for an economical manner of securing a heatsink.